


Double-Dipper

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Will have many more pairings in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From first kisses, to rare pairs, to journeys in distant lands, this is a collection of precious moments shared between various different pairings of Haikyuu!! Many of the great surprises include delinquent Hinata, Dance AU IwaOi, Kageyama's personal fairy, PDA, and more. </p><p>(Note: I am compiling this from all the short fic requests I receive on Tumblr and gift exchanges. Since there is no linear order, the pairing names will be written in front of each chapter for easy browsing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KageHina: Sick Day

“Hey, Hinata!” Kageyama called from the classroom entrance, like usual. Although yesterday Hinata had forgotten to ask him if they could practice today as well, it had already become routine for them to at least have lunch together. But the idiot wasn’t responding; he was resting his head on his desk. 

“He’s been like that all morning,” mentioned one of Hinata’s classmates nearby. “We all think he might be sick but he’s being stubborn.” 

“Huh?!” Kageyama stuttered, he would have never imagined Hinata and sick ever being said in the same sentence. 

He rushed over to the unresponsive puddle of orange hair and carded his fingers through it, a bit more roughly than he would have liked to. Hinata turned his head towards him, forehead full of red marks from the desk, and cheeks completely lit up by what Kageyama feared was a fever. “…Huh? When did you get here Kageyama? Your face looks a bit funny…” 

Oh no, he was hallucinating, unless by funny he meant Kageyama’s expression. Because if he did, yes, Kageyama’s face was now contorted in what some people would qualify as panic. It was a minute difference though, seriously. “Idiots are not supposed to get sick! Come on, lets go to the infirmary.” He pulled on Hinata’s arm to try to get him up but he resisted. 

“No! I’m fine. I don’t ever get sick; this will probably pass in a few hours” Hinata said, his voice a tiny bit husky. 

“Yeah, right. You can’t even keep your eyes focused! Dumbass, I swear, if you don’t get up right now I’m going to carry you.” 

“You wouldn't…” 

Kageyama bent down and wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, heaving him onto his shoulders like some potato sack. “You really need to eat more; you weigh nothing!” 

Hinata made sad attempts to wriggle out of Kageyama’s grasp,“Bakayama! Put me down!” 

“Shut up, you are making this more embarrassing than it needs to be. Complain after you’ve rested for a while.” 

Hinata lay limp, his previous attempts making him even hazier than he was, “Fine…I’ll get you back though,” he incoherently muttered. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contribute to this fic by requesting something, follow me on [tumblr](http://www.dontperishyet.tumblr.com) and ask away! 
> 
> Also, please leave some love and comments! It would be a huge encouragement <3


	2. KageHina: His Smile

It was overused; he knew it. Absolutely everyone on the team would say the same answer. But if he really had to be honest with himself, Kageyama adored Hinata’s smile. 

And he also hated it. 

Like most things that had to do with him and the whirl of bottled feelings he never let see the light of day—it was complicated. 

At first, Hinata’s smile was blinding; something like the headlights of a car. The vivid experience would create aftereffects in the brain, leaving the person who was unfortunate enough to witness that smile feeling hazy. Every time Kageyama received one of those smiles, he could never find what to do with himself. They made him irritated and pushed him to question how Hinata could expose himself without a care in the world. There was never a second that went by without him wondering why Hinata would trust him, of all people, with a smile so brilliant. 

And then he realized; he was jealous. Jealous at how Hinata could warm up the room with such ease and grace. Jealous at how nonchalantly Hinata shared those smiles. And jealous because the newly developed possessiveness he had towards Hinata was overwhelming his reason. 

So for the very reason he loved Hinata’s smile, Kageyama also hated it. He blamed those cunning smiles for the uninvited feelings that stirred him up inside. Yet, he knew, those smiles were his saving grace. They had become a place to call home.


	3. KageHina: The Storage Room

“For the billionth time, put your uniform on properly, fix that stupid hair of yours, and take off all those damn earrings.” 

Hinata was the last person Kageyama wanted to see right now. Despite the fact that the student council was already swamped with work, the teachers decided to force the cleaning and organization of the disgusting, cluttered storage room onto those exhausted students. He had no time to put up with this boisterous, pea-sized punk. Just the sight of his orange, side-swept hair and cheesy smile was enough to put Kageyama on edge. 

Hinata walked closer as he looked around the room, “Hello to you too, Prez. What’s got you so grouchy?” 

“Your face. Why are you even here? I’m too busy to deal with you right now.” 

“I’m here to help” Hinata said in a sing-song voice. 

“Yeah right.” Kageyama rolled the map he was holding and put it in the pile with the other maps, “If you are here to ask me to take you off our blacklist, I can’t. At least not until you straighten yourself out and dye your hair back to its natural color.” 

“Huh? But this is my natural hair color.” 

Kageyama crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “Highly unlikely.” 

Hinata grinned, “No, really, it is. I can prove it.” 

“How?” 

And in that very moment, without any warning, Hinata pulled his pants down. Although Kageyama tried his best to close his eyes before seeing anything, he unfortunately caught sight of the proof that Hinata wanted to show him. And the image embedded itself in his brain, like a parasite. He truly wanted to punch the midget for showing him such a shameful thing, but he was stunned by the whole interaction. Also, the student council president couldn’t just go around punching people. 

“I can’t believe you just did that” Kageyama huffed, still keeping his face hidden behind his hands. 

“Oh! You’re blushing!” Hinata pointed out as he finished adjusting his pants. 

“Shut up.” 

Hinata chuckled, moving his face a bit too close for comfort, “You’re kinda cute when you aren’t nagging me.” 

Kageyama flicked Hinata’s forehead, “Listen. Yes, it’s just a tiny bit endearing that you keep trying to attach yourself to my hip but I really don’t have time for this. Now that you’ve proven yourself, would you do me the great favor of leaving my sight?” 

Hinata rubbed his head, “Ow. But it was the teachers who sent me here to help. They said that you’d be a good influence or something.” 

“Huh?!” Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose, “So that’s what it was….Well, just as long as your don’t yap too much and actually put in effort, you can help. We are a bit short-handed right now.” 

“Great! I promise to be good.” 

“Somehow, I don’t believe that.” 

Hinata stuck his tongue out, “Well, I want to show Prez my good side.” 

Kageyama turned his attention to a dusty box near him, “And why would you want to do that?” 

“Oh, I thought it was obvious. Because I like you.” 

There were a hundred different ways Kageyama could have responded to that. But instead, he let out a loud cry when the box he was trying to carry fell right on his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drew a crappy picture of what delinquent Hinata looks like in my head: [ Here ](http://dontperishyet.tumblr.com/post/118955782961/hihi-lovely-shy-little-ask-for-a-kagehina-short)


	4. IwaOi: The Hallway

Oikawa Tooru was confessed to at least once a week. But on special occasions, like his birthday or Valentines Day, this number would triple. Each gushing, rosy-cheeked girl would drag him to the back of the 1st floor eastside staircase; as if it wasn’t already well-known knowledge that dozens of girls had previously done the same thing. What made them think they were any different? Like always, Oikawa was just going to put on his polite smile and use his most velvety voice to tell them that he was already dating someone.

And this someone, time and time again, would wait for him on the 3nd floor landing with a disgruntled expression on his face.

“Iwa-chan! I’m done.” Oikawa said in a singsong voice, a brilliant smile gracing his face.

Iwaizumi stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking ahead, “Whatever.”

Oikawa jogged to catch up, “Oho. Are you sulking?” he sneered.

“Shut up. As if.”

“Aw, don’t get jealous Iwa-chan. You know that you’re the only one for me.”

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, “How about we write ‘not available’ on your forehead in permanent marker? It’d compliment that stupid look you have on your face.”

“Eh, but that’d mess with my good looks. Think of something else.”

“Huh…” Iwaizumi stopped in the middle of the hallway, “something else?”

“Yeah, like you can give me a ring” Oikawa joked, “or we can hold hands at—

Before Oikawa could even react, Iwaizumi grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss—in the middle of the crowded hallway, a few steps away from their respective classrooms. Oikawa was so stunned he didn’t make a snarky comment; he just stared at Iwaizumi’s triumphant grin while his own face grew hotter by the second. He quickly glanced around to analyze the damage; absolutely everyone in the hallway was staring at them. At this point, there was no turning back. Oikawa covered his face with his hands and chuckled, the warmth in his chest making him feel giddy for some reason.

“That should solve it” Iwaizumi stated, a shadow of pride still remaining on his face.

“Wow, Iwa-chan. I didn’t know you loved me this much.”

Iwaizumi shrugged, “Now you know.”

“So about holding hands at school…”

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa on the back of the head, “Idiot, I think our classmates have had enough for a while.”

“Eh?! Come on, just for a little bit.”

And the two scurried off, completely indifferent to the students in the hallway who were still frozen from shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contribute to this fic by requesting something, follow me on [tumblr](http://www.dontperishyet.tumblr.com) and ask away! 
> 
> Also, please leave some love and comments! It would be a huge encouragement <3


	5. OiYama: The Preposition

“Um..c-can you teach me how to serve?” 

Yamaguchi kept his eyes on the ground and tried to calm his trembling. Although he was a coward, it wasn’t only fear that he felt in front of Oikawa. His freckled cheeks weren’t burning up because of how gruesomely fierce Oikawa’s presence was. He admired him—everything from his strength, talent, and beauty, to that overbearing confidence. Truthfully, these feelings ran closer to infatuation than pure admiration, at least judging from how often Oikawa pops up in his head. 

“Huh? Can you say that again? I didn’t hear you” Oikawa sneered. 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and raised his head, “Can you please teach me how to serve?”

“Why? You already have your stupid float serve, don’t you?”

“T-that’s not enough.” Yamaguchi bit his bottom lip as he fought the desire to look away. 

Oikawa smirked, walking closer to Yamaguchi, “Those determined eyes don’t suit you.” He placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, crawling it closer to his neck with every word he said, “Especially since you look like you are about to piss yourself.”

“Please….” 

“Aw, don’t look so sad.” Oikawa poked Yamaguchi’s cheek with his index finger, “It makes me feel like I’m torturing a puppy. But I guess a puppy wouldn’t be as red as a tomato, would it, Yama-chan?”

Yamaguchi could feel his heart drumming in his ears and it took every ounce of his being to keep his voice somewhat leveled, “N-no.” 

Oikawa took a step closer, “So then, why are you blushing?” 

Yamaguchi swore he could almost feel Oikawa’s breath, “I can’t help it.” 

“That’s not an answer, dummy.” Oikawa let out an exasperated sigh and backed up, “But all in good time, right?“ 

Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up, “Does that mean you’ll help me?” 

“Sure. But you’ll have to help me with something in return.”

“With what?” 

“Come on, let’s go to my house!” Oikawa sang and grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist. 

“Wait, huh? How does that have to do with anything?” 

Oikawa turned around with a smile that sent electric shocks down Yamaguchi’s spine, “You’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contribute to this fic by requesting something, follow me on [tumblr](http://www.dontperishyet.tumblr.com) and ask away! 
> 
> Also, please leave some love and comments! It would be a huge encouragement <3


	6. MatsuHana: Their Story Arc

If their relationship had to be labeled, what Hanamaki and Matsukawa had would be called friendship. Well, actually, it was probably more than that—just calling it friendship seemed like a disservice to their chemistry. They were definitely best friends. Just plain old regular friends didn’t sleepover at each other’s houses as often as they did, or know each other’s preferred underwear color, or could even tell the exact location of the other’s secret stash. 

By the way, Matsukawa’s stash wasn’t porn, unlike any other healthy teenage boy. What he had hidden in the most bottom drawer of his dresser, behind the swim trunks, was a stash of his favorite shoujo manga. Hanamaki couldn’t remember how he first found them, but he could vividly remember laughing so hard that he had to run to the bathroom. By the time he came back, the uncharacteristic blush that had washed over Matsukawa’s cheeks was mostly gone. The slight twinge of regret he felt for rushing to the bathroom and not taking in the strange sight a bit longer still rested in the back of Hanamaki’s head to this day.

Yeah, he was sure, they were only best friends because neither of them liked to break the flow. 

Hanamaki set down the manga he was reading and rolled over to the edge of the bed—he had a habit of taking up all of Matsukawa’s bed, which forced the owner to sit on the floor. Matsukawa was currently leaning his back against the bed while reading one of the shoujo manga Hanamaki brought over from his sister’s collection. Hanamaki turned to his side and lifted himself up on his forearm, purposely making as much creaking noises as he could.

But Matsukawa was still completely absorbed in the manga. 

“Heeeeeey, Mattsun,” Hanamaki whispered. 

Matsukawa turned around, “What?” 

“Do I look sexy like this?” Hanamaki arched his brow seductively. 

“Why are you asking?” 

“Well, in this manga one of the girls does this and it makes the guy super flustered. I just wanted to test it on you.” 

Matsukawa shrugged, “You look pretty normal.” 

Hanamaki sighed and lay on his stomach, letting his head hang dejectedly from the edge of the bed. “We’ve know each other for a few years now, right? According to the shoujo manga you love so much, we are supposed to be way past the friendship arc.” 

“Hmm, so what do you suggest we do?” 

Hanamaki raised his head and grinned, “You just have to tell me how sexy I am every day.” 

“Too much of a hassle.” 

“Okay, then…how about a kiss?” Hanamaki joked, placing his index finger on his cheek in a ridiculously cutesy manner. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

Matsukawa grinned, “Yeah, I said okay.” 

“But this is not how it goes in shoujo manga.” Hanamaki said, a smirk slowly rounding the corners of his mouth. 

Matsukawa leaned over without responding and paused when his face was right in front of Hanamaki’s. The latter took this as the sign to close his eyes, the anticipation crawling up his neck like tingles. Matsukawa placed his lips on Hanamaki’s and moved them gently, almost innocently. Hanamaki followed along, opening and closing his mouth against Matsukawa, keeping the motions airy and soft. 

“How was that?” Matsukawa asked as he pulled back, his eyes meeting Hanamaki’s. 

“Okay.” 

Matsukawa chuckled, “Just okay?” 

Hanamaki covered his face, hoping his ears weren’t also flushed. “Maybe a little more than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contribute to this fic by requesting something, follow me on [tumblr](http://www.dontperishyet.tumblr.com) and ask away! 
> 
> Also, please leave some love and comments! It would be a huge encouragement <3


	7. KageHina: Next Door Neighbor

For the past few days, instead of worrying about his serves or setting form, Kageyama was concerned with his worsening vision. There was something peculiar with this kind of deterioration. Occasionally, even during practice, his vision would flicker, and a thin film of static overlapped with the scene in front of him. There were even times that white orbs would swim across his sight, making him serve the ball in the opposite direction. He had gone to the doctor last week but yesterday he received a medical report that said his eyes were perfectly fine. Pure bullshit. This was very far from ‘fine’. What was the point of going to the doctors if they were just going to do a shit job? 

So he convinced himself it was just fatigue. He probably wasn’t taking good care of his body and pushed himself too far, or maybe he caught a weird cold. After a bit of rest he’d be in perfect condition again. He’d take advantage of the Christmas vacation, stuff his face with birthday cake tonight, and just laze around with cooling packs on his eyes. Everything should work itself out. 

At least that’s what he was thinking on his way back from school, before stepping into his room. The moment he opened his room door he knew something was seriously off. Not only had his vision completely cleared up, he was now seeing a wooden door floating on the wall beside his bed. He dropped his bag on the floor and stood on his bed to get a better look. He followed the intricate engravings with his fingers until they reached a golden tablet with indents on the far right of the door. And without thinking, as if he’d always known what to do, he turned it. 

There was a random gust of wind and a very slight feeling of nausea, but by the time he opened his eyes (which he didn’t even remember closing) he was in another room. It was round and very mossy, with flowers making up most of the furniture. He pinched his thigh just to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Nothing changed. Maybe he really was losing it—‘Kageyama, the boy who played so much volleyball he went insane’ would be the headline on the papers. 

“Hello!”

Kageyama jumped back; he was previously too distracted by his inner monologue to notice the person who was two steps in front of him. When the hell did he get there…if this was a ‘he’? The person in front of him had messy, bright orange hair, and was wearing a tan smock dress, with a woven belt hanging around his waist. He was pretty short, about a head shorter than Kageyama. And he had…pointy ears, and translucent wings flittering behind him. 

“A fairy?” Kageyama whispered, his eyes getting wider by the minute. 

The person gave a wide smile, “I’m Hinata! And not just any fairy; your fairy!”


	8. KageHina: Without a Doubt the Stupidest Plan

When Hinata turned to him after graduation to suggest they camp out at the school and then go to the roof to watch the stars, Kageyama knew it was a very stupid idea. Probably up there in the top five most ridiculous ideas Hinata had suggested these past three years—including that one time he handcuffed their wrists together to improve their ‘synching’. But at this point, he didn’t really care. The tiny bits of nostalgia and sadness that nestled themselves into his chest during graduation, and the bitter aftertaste left from playing a game with his underclassmen one last time, clawed their way up his throat in the form of agreement. And so, after buying some snacks and using the bathroom, they hid in the dusty closet on the second floor. 

It was a very long wait. They stepped into the closet at around four, when the teachers nagged the teary-eyed seniors to go home already, and had to wait until eight, which was when all staff, including the janitors, cleared out. So they made themselves comfortable behind a stack of boxes and leaned against the wall with their shoulders touching. The first thing on their ‘kill time’ list was shiritori, but after a few five minute rounds, it became apparent that Hinata absolutely sucked at word games. Next they answered facts about the other, the punishment set to a pinch in the arm when a question was answered incorrectly. But an hour into the game they called truce—there was little they didn’t know after dating for more than two years. With an hour remaining and fearing that the grumbling of their stomachs would expose them, they ate the snacks they had bought in the convenience store. Although it would probably be impossible to hear the sounds of the plastic from outside the storage room, they made sure to eat everything as quietly as possible. 

They were silent for the remaining half hour. In part to confirm that the teachers were returning home, and also because it just seemed appropriate. Even Hinata, who as a freshman never really liked the silence, had learned to appreciate it when spending time with Kageyama. He realized that in moments like these, when they were so close that even the sound of their breathing was heightened in the darkness, reaching over to intertwine his hand with Kageyama’s was more impactful. 

It was ten past eight when they finally left the closet and dashed up the stairs to the roof. Fortunately, the lock on the door was still very easy to unlock and they opened the door with ease. After carefully closing it, they walked over to the fence furthest to the right and sat down. Hinata snuggled himself in-between Kageyama’s legs, his back flush against the other’s chest, and sighed blissfully. It was pretty warm for a spring night. 

Hinata rested his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and looked up at the starry night, “Do you feel sad?” 

“A bit, I guess.” Kageyama followed suit, “I mean, I owe a lot to this school, in many ways.” 

Hinata grinned, “Yeah, I get what you mean. You’d probably have forehead wrinkles from all that frowning if you didn’t come to this school.” 

Kageyama flicked Hinata on the forehead, “I would not, dumbass.” 

“Ow, jerk.” Hinata rubbed his forehead with an airy laugh, “Though I’m also sad, I’m mostly filled with gratitude. If it weren’t for Karasuno, I’d never be able to play volleyball or meet you.” 

“Stop talking like we’ll never see each other again; we’re going to the same college.” 

“I know, I know. But it feels weird saying goodbye to this place.” 

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, “Yeah.” 

“But you’re right.” Hinata turned his head and lightly kissed Kageyama’s cheek, “From now on, please take care of me.” 

“Same to you.”


	9. IwaOi: Wanna Dance?

‘ _You are lacking expression_ ’ ceaselessly echoed in Oikawa’s mind and worked holes into the dents that were already forming in his confidence. Those were the words that his teacher shouted at him in practice today. They caused so much shock that his hands slacked just a bit and he almost dropped the girl he was lifting.

Oikawa was not used to negative feedback.

When talking about what makes a perfect dancer, Oikawa had it all—the height, a lean body, the perfect technique, and flexibility. But the current lyrical piece that his college’s contemporary dance group was working on called for more than his usually fluid and graceful form. It needed a visceral yet controlled power to every step, something that Oikawa had trouble with. And to make matters worse, it was Iwaizumi’s forte.

Oikawa saw Iwaizumi as a rival. And although he believed Iwaizumi’s bulky body was better suited for American football, he couldn’t help but be jealous of the other’s raw movements, high jumps, and mastery of improvisation. Oikawa caught himself staring at Iwaizumi a bit too much, and even when he chanted that it was for the sake of self-improvement, he understood that it was involuntary; the way Iwaizumi’s tan muscles produced such precise and dynamic turns never failed to capture his attention. This odd mix of admiration and envy pushed him to seek Iwaizumi’s attention through overconfident statements, stupid jokes, or silly faces every time their eyes met. But Iwaizumi would barely reciprocate; he’d usually shrug and very occasionally, furrow his eyebrows in annoyance. Oikawa had never before sought validation from another person, so not getting it from Iwaizumi was making him impatient.

And these bubbling feelings, along with the jab to his ego from today’s practice, felt like acid in his stomach. So, like he did with most of his problems, he stayed in the studio after practice to drill these frustrations away. Oikawa walked over to his dance bag in search for bobby pins to get his damp hair of out his face. He then took out his lyrical pirouette shoes— he barely got to use them as a male in contemporary dance—and slid them on. He had a secret; when he was alone like this, he often practiced the female parts of the dance. They got all the fun leaps and jumps, and Oikawa had learned all the moves from just watching them do the routine countless times. No one was watching, anyway; he could have all the fun he wanted.

He rolled his black tights up to his knees and walked over to the stereo to play the song. They were using some English song called “You Found Me” by The Fray. Even though he barely knew what the song was saying his teacher explained it was about loss of faith and loneliness. It made Oikawa chuckle a bit; the song was causing those exact feeling in him, yet, he couldn’t express that. He stretched his neck and played the song, closing his eyes and getting into the starting position.

He gave himself to that pained, husky voice and thundering drums. The vibrations of the piano and the guitar guided him though the first few counts of floor work but just as he came down from a pirouette, he heard shuffling behind him. He halted and turned around to see a grinning Iwaizumi by the door.

“Idiot, if you danced like that during class, the teacher would stop nagging you.”

“Well, you see” Oikawa said breathlessly, using the bottom of his white t-shirt to wipe his face, “If you haven’t noticed, I’m a guy, so I can’t do the girl parts in class.”

Iwaizumi walked into the studio and dropped his bag besides Oikawa’s, “Not that, smartass. I mean with that much emotion. You know, I never liked your dancing; it felt superficial and forced, but when I see you like this, it’s like you’re a different person”.

Oikawa pouted, “You jerk. You only wish you were half as graceful as me.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Whatever.” Oikawa stopped the song, “Why are you even here?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, “I thought a certain idiot was going to overwork himself.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan was worried about me?”

“No, I wasn’t.” Iwaizumi huffed, “Just shut up. You have issues with expression right? I can help you.”

“How?”

Iwaizumi reached out his hand, “Let’s do the routine together. Since you seem to have fun with the girl part, we can practice the duet.”

“But you are shorter than me” Oikawa sneered.

“That doesn’t matter!” Iwaizumi played the song and pulled Oikawa to the center of the floor.

They got into their starting positions and Oikawa pressed his chest in an attempt to still his heart; in theory he knew how duets were supposed to work from the girl’s prospective, but he had never actually experienced anything like it. It was obvious that Iwaizumi was ripped, but could he actually support all of Oikawa’s weight? He bit his lip; he didn’t have much of a choice but to trust him at this point. The first few eight counts had them apart so Oikawa was still a bit stiff, embarrassment lacing his every gesture, but the moment Iwaizumi grabbed his hand for a mirrored leg extension, every worry he had dissolved. Iwaizumi’s hand was warm and rough against his. Every touch and breath they shared though the music’s narrative seared his skin and made him think, ‘ ah, this is what a duet is supposed to feel like’. The way Iwaizumi’s fingers gently sat on Oikawa’s waist for every assisted pirouette, or how they slightly dug into him when they did an arabesque press, made Oikawa’s breath catch. Without a need for words, their bodies were communicating.

Oikawa wanted to break this tension with a stupid comment, but he was too lost in the rhythm of the song and the serious brown eyes peering into his own to even laugh. So he didn’t hesitate with the last move of the routine, even though a more reasonable person would worry. He got a little momentum by running to Iwaizumi and jumped towards him. Iwaizumi caught Oikawa by the hips in an over-the-head boat lift and slowly brought him down as the song faded out, their bodies flush against each other. And for the first time since the song started they broke eye contact to close their eyes and kiss. It felt so utterly natural, as if all these months were a set up for this moment.

Oikawa pulled away, “So does this mean I should kiss my partner at practice?”

“I’m going to punch you.” Iwaizumi spat, his mouth curving into a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I wrote a continuation/one-shot for this drabble: [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4246245/chapters/9608466)
> 
> If you want to contribute to this fic by requesting something, follow me on [tumblr](http://www.dontperishyet.tumblr.com) and ask away! 
> 
> Also, please leave some love and comments! It would be a huge encouragement <3


	10. KageHina: Hinata's List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble spin off to my Adult Au: [Worse for Wear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3893530/chapters/8706982) and KageHina Exchange gift for #144
> 
> Hinata obsessing over a list prompt, Kageyama making a romantic breakfast, and emotional gift unwrapping. All the adult KageHina fluff expected on a Christmas morning.

A few weeks ago while mindlessly surfing the Internet, Hinata let out a loud, excited cheer and shuffled on his knees closer to Kageyama, who was sitting across the low living room table from him. Kageyama, almost sure it was going to be yet another food pun illustration, looked up from his work papers with his usual expression of tolerant interest. But no, it wasn’t a stupid pun or even a cat video; it was a list prompt. Kageyama looked from Hinata’s silly smile and shimmering eyes to the obnoxiously festive format of the prompt. This was completely lost on him.

“Why?”

Hinata put the laptop down on the table, eyebrows furrowing slightly, “What do you mean why? The prompt explains it! By listing all the things we are grateful for until Christmas, we can learn to cherish them more.”

“Are you a middle-aged house wife?”

“Oh, come on.” Hinata poked Kageyama on the side, “Do it with me. It’ll be fun.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Party pooper.” Hinata mumbled, eyes losing their shine from before as his pout deepened.

Kageyama sighed and flicked Hinata on the forehead, “Stop looking like that. I see no point in spacing out the list like that when I can just list everything I’m grateful for right now. If you find it fun, you should still do it.”

“Okay.” Hinata resigned and stood up, pacing over to the printer to grab some paper. Their black haired cat, King, curiously followed behind him as he wandered around the house collecting markers and tape.

Kageyama gave up focusing on his work, “Are you doing it right now?”

Hinata nodded as his taped printer paper on the wall besides the kitchen entrance, “I’m already a day late.” He labeled the long column of paper in red and mumbled to himself as he did it, “Hinata’s Precious Things.”

Kageyama’s lips curved into a small smile, “That’s incredibly cute.”

Hinata turned around and glared at him, “Stop being sarcastic, you jerk.”

“I mean it.” Kageyama assured, “What’s going to be your first item?”

Hinata scanned the room and then filled in the first two slots, writing the words ‘King’ and ‘meat buns’ in bold black marker. He then glanced back at Kageyama with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

It was now Christmas morning and the list had one slot left. Kageyama knew that it was pointless to worry—this list was just a random assortment of food, animals, animated movies, and Hinata’s family members—but he couldn’t deny that it bothered him that his name was still not on it. He had a feeling that Hinata was doing this purposefully, as a way to make Kageyama regret not making a list with him, but there was also the possibility that Hinata just forgot to include him.

Kageyama shook the pointless thoughts out of his head and wrenched his eyes away from the list, making his way into the kitchen as he scratched right above his candy cane themed boxers. They came in a matching set so Hinata instructed Kageyama to wear his with a plain black t-shirt, while Hinata himself would wear his with a white one. It was both slightly annoying and endearing how much Hinata stressed the little details. Kageyama knew it was mostly because this would be their first Christmas since moving in together and that meant a lot to Hinata. Of course, as shitty as he was with expressing it, this day also meant a lot to him and he wanted to do something to convey that. Which was precisely why he was up at this ungodly hour making breakfast for the two of them.

He put some food in King’s tray since he wouldn’t stop meowing and pawing at his ankles, and started to brainstorm.

The breakfast needed to be simple. Though Kageyama wasn’t a horrible cook—the few years he spent living a lone helped honed the necessarily culinary skills—Hinata was definitely a league above him. He needed to make something that Hinata would genuinely find delicious. Kageyama searched the kitchen to see if any inspiration hit and having spotted a fresh loaf of bread Hinata had bought yesterday, pulled out his phone to look at the few breakfast recipes he had saved. He raked through the list until he found the one for French toast and with a tiny whisper of self-encouragement, got to work.

“Mng…What are you doing up this early Kageyama?” Hinata wobbled into the kitchen while rubbing his eyes and tugging his white shirt over his hicky-speckled skin.

“And why are you awake?” Kageyama grumbled, “Go back to sleep, dumbass.”

“It’s hard to sleep when a delicious smell and curses are coming from the kitchen. Are you making breakfast?” Hinata gasped and tried to take a peek, but Kageyama blocked him.

“You can’t look yet! Go brush your teeth and sit at the table until I’m done!”

Hinata snickered, “Fine, Fine. I’ll let you be romantic.”

“Yes, stop being annoying or I’ll eat this by myself.”

“Pancakes? Waffles?” Hinata mumbled to himself while sniffing the air on his way to the bathroom.

Kageyama sighed and finished stacking five French toasts on each of their plates. He coated them with powder sugar, glazed them with syrup, and set a pile of cut up berries besides the stack. He then poured two cups of coffee, filling his own with tons of milk and sugar, and leaving Hinata’s in its natural bitter state. Even now in his mid twenties, he still couldn’t understand how people around him drank coffee totally black.

“Is it ready yet?” Hinata pestered, taking his usual seat in the low wooden table. King wandered over to Hinata’s lap and nestled himself in it.

“Close your eyes until I tell you so.”

Hinata chuckled and closed his eyes, “This makes me a bit excited. You never do things like this.”

Kageyama brought the plates and cups over on a tray and set up the table while Hinata closed his eyes. He also placed down a bowl of the remaining berries and two cups of orange juice. He set the tray aside and sat down adjacent to Hinata, huffing out a nervous sigh. “Okay, you can look.”

Hinata slowly opened his eyes and his eyes filled with a vibrant, gold shimmer, “Woah! This is amazing, Kageyama!”

“Merry Christmas.” Kageyama mumbled while trying to hide the triumphant smile spreading across his face.

Hinata leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Kageyama’s lips, “Thank you.”

Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s bedhead, “No problem. Now, let’s eat! I’m starving.”

After inhaling their breakfast, Hinata and Kageyama sat down near the mini, fake Christmas tree they had in the corner of the room. They quietly glanced at the few messily wrapped presents resting against the stand on which the tree sat and then at each other, the usual pre-unwrapping butterflies further filling up their stomachs.

“I’ll go first.” Hinata volunteered, grabbing a flatter present and passing it to Kageyama, “This is your belated birthday present. I wanted to give it to you on that day but it hadn’t arrived yet.”

“May I unwrap it?”

“Duh, isn’t that why we are doing all of this?”

Kageyama nodded and slowly ripped the wrapping paper, sliding out a volleyball jersey from inside. “A Panasonic Panther’s jersey. You even made sure it was Fukatsu Hideomi’s number,” he mumbled excitedly.

“He’s your favorite player, right?” Hinata grinned, already sure of the answer. “Check the right sleeve.”

Kageyama glanced at the sleeve and his eyes grew wide like a child’s, “This is amazing. How did you get his signature?”

“I had to pull in a few favors at my job but it wasn’t too hard.”

“Okay, I go next. I’m not planning to lose to you.” Kageyama passed Hinata a square present. “You keep borrowing mine so I thought you’d like one for yourself. It matches mine…and I got something engraved in it.”

Hinata impatiently tore at the paper and opened the box to reveal a gorgeous silver Citizen watch, “Oh my god. This is more than a few pay checks.”

“I’ve been saving up for a while so it’s fine.”

Hinata gently turned the watch over and read the engraving out loud, “You’re the only sun I need. ”

Kageyama covered his face with his hands, “That sounds even cheesier when you say it. You’ll never let me live this down.”

“I love it.” Hinata whispered, running his finger on the engraving as tears lined the rim of his eyes.

Kageyama reached over to caress Hinata’s cheek, “Don’t cry, stupid.”

“I’m not crying.” Hinata sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, “On to the next present!”

They continued unwrapping presents in that manner, the price and emotional weight lessening with every round. The remaining presents included replacement glasses for Kageyama, a collection of Hinata’s favorite lip balms, two new volleyballs, and some toys for King. After they finished, Kageyama cleaned up all the shredded wrapping paper, shredded mainly because King had his way with it, and Hinata moved their presents to the appropriate spots in their bedroom. When he returned he was hiding his arms behind his back.

“There is one more thing.”

Kageyama walked out of the kitchen and towards Hinata, “Hm?”

“Didn’t you wonder why I haven’t put your name on my list yet?”

Kageyama shrugged, “A bit. But I figured your were being sulky and were saving me for last.”

“Not exactly…”

Kageyama frowned, “What do you—“

“Here,” Hinata shoved an envelope into Kageyama’s hand, “That’s the secret list of Hinata’s Super Precious things.”

Kageyama opened the envelope and took out the folded piece of paper. The paper had as many slots as the one taped up by the kitchen entrance but instead it consisted of things related to Kageyama—the first entry being Kageyama’s ocean blue eyes.

Kageyama looked at Hinata, “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything.” Hinata exclaimed, cheeks now a rosy shade of pink, “Your bright red face says enough.”

It was probably true. His face did feel really hot, “Can I frame this?”

Hinata pressed his palm to Kageyama’s face, “Stop joking. Also, take that stupid expression off your face.”

Kageyama chuckled and pulled Hinata in for a hug, “You can’t say that if your were the one who put it there.” He placed a long kiss on Hinata’s forehead, “This has, by far, been the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Me too. Oh, let’s put it on the list!” Hinata slipped out of Kageyama’s embrace and picked up the red marker on the table. He walked over to the list and started filling in the last slot.

  1. _Spending Christmas with Kageyama._



Kageyama hugged Hinata from behind, resting his chin on the mess of orange hair as they admired the completed list. “Are you planning on making a list next year?”

“No, the embarrassment shaved a few years off my life.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! If you enjoyed it, the original AU is here : [Worse for Wear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3893530/chapters/8706982)


	11. IwaOI: Coffee-Melted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Valentines Day gift for [Stee](http://dorkishdorkish1905.tumblr.com/) ! I was inspired by one of the many great conversations we’ve had and though it’s short, I hope you enjoy the fluffy (with hints of implied naughty) banter between these two lovebirds. Thank you for being so sweet~

“Their deaths are so predictable.” Oikawa whispered, slowly untangling himself from Iwaizumi’s warm embrace just as the killer cornered a young couple. Iwaizumi didn’t feel a sliver of fear during these movies, yet he loved to lie diagonally across the couch and pull Oikawa close, his chest flush against Oikawa’s back. “I don’t understand how you are so engrossed in this.”

“This one is amusing because it’s stupid.”

“Sure.” Oikawa stood up from the couch, stretching away a bit of the usual cuddle-induced soreness. “I’m going to go get a snack from the kitchen. You want anything?”  
“No, I’m good.”

Oikawa stopped at the kitchen doorway and turned towards Iwaizumi. “You say that now but in like five minutes you’ll want something,” he shouted in a singsong tone.

“I’ll be fine.” Iwaizumi muttered without even affording Oikawa a quick glance. 

For a split second Oikawa started to sulk but he stopped himself, realizing that being jealous of a movie was ridiculous. He had better things to focus his attention on: his snack.

Oikawa sauntered to the kitchen counter where their coffee maker was sitting, filled the water container, and dropped a few scoops of coffee powder into the filter. He pressed the start button, humming one of the pop songs Iwaizumi was singing during his morning shower, and began washing the dishes as he waited for the coffee to brew. The sink was filled with two of everything; matching mugs in a light blue and cream, pairs of cutlery from breakfast, and clumsily-shaped square plates they had made together on a date to a ceramics studio. He soaped up the sponge with a small grin and reached for the first plate, pensively, his mind sifting through the memories of that day. It had been six years since then. Six years since Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in for a kiss between stacks of dusty college books, powered through a much awaited confession in hushed tones, and promptly asked a flustered Oikawa on that giddy, clay-splattered first date. 

It’s been a whole six years…and counting.

A loud beep interrupted Oikawa’s thoughts and he dried his hands, pushing the newly washed mug with his name on it closer to the coffee machine. He filled his mug halfway with steaming coffee, the delicious aroma wafting through the air, and licked his lips in anticipation for his favorite snack. He then walked to the refrigerator, pausing for a moment to glance at the grocery list he kept forgetting about, and took out the vanilla ice cream. The tub was just soft enough to scoop out a hefty amount without must resistance, and just as Oikawa was dropping the ice cream into his coffee, Iwaizumi wandered into the kitchen.  
“I had to pause the movie because you are missing all the good parts,” Iwaizumi stated as he approached Oikawa, “Are you making the snack from that magazine again?”  
Oikawa closed the ice cream tub and returned it to the freezer, “Yeah. I was craving it.”

“Didn’t you have one of these two days ago?” Iwaizumi pressed, a tiny smirk playing out on his face.

“So what of it?” Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi with his hands on his hips, “It tastes good.”

Iwaizumi slid a hand under Oikawa’s shirt and rested it right above his hips, “You should be careful or that snack is going to make you pudgy. I can already tell it’s going straight to your love handles.” He shrugged, “I love you not matter what you look like, but don’t come whining to me when it happens.”

“It’s not like having one of these here and there would ruin my figure” Oikawa sullenly mumbled into his cup as he took a sip. 

Iwaizumi pulled the cup down from Oikawa’s lips and swiftly closed the distance between them, whispering, “I was joking, dummy.” He leaned even closer, tenderly licking the top of Oikawa’s lips which were a bit glossy from the coffee and ice-cream mix. 

“Hmm.” Iwaizumi leaned back, “It is pretty good.”

“You’re so unfair.” Oikawa groaned, cheeks a pale shade of red, “Also, I thought you didn’t like the taste of coffee.”

“Well, it tastes better on your lips.”

“…” Oikawa just stared at his boyfriend who seemed to somehow possess a superpower called unintentional suaveness. He was supposed to be used to Iwaizumi’s unabashed and incredibly sexy honesty, yet even after six years it still made his cheeks burn up. Sure, Iwaizumi was a hundred times better at flirting (not that Oikawa would ever say that out loud), but two could play that game.

“So I guess it’s exactly how you’ve told me”, Oikawa brushed his lips with his thumb while staring into Iwaizumi’s eyes, "My lips work magic.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and grinned, turning his back to Oikawa to hide the faintest blush, “Seduction has never been your strong suit.”

“That’s just rude! You won’t be saying that tonight. ” Oikawa exclaimed, tugging at Iwaizumi’s shirt as he followed him out of the kitchen with snack at hand.


	12. Tsukkiyama: One Day...

 

**_“One day—“ his brother started, lips pulled up at the corners with a teasing smile._ **

Tsukishima had always hated that phrase. It was careless, indefinite, and naïve. It lacked promise since it could encompass time beyond his lifetime and timeline. _When_ , exactly? It had a way of stirring up that childish impatience and frustration of not knowing what the adults knew. He thought his brother just wanted to sound smart.

But in high school that pointless hope his brother had pushed onto him slowly started to unfurl, taking root deep in his chest. It would pulse and swivel, thrashing against this ribcage at the thought of one mere name: Yamaguchi.

To think that he had said it so indifferently for all these years. To think that the familiar way the name rolled off his tongue would haunt him in his dreams, in his hands—wet, messy, and panting. He had lost track of how many times he had jerked off to his annoyingly loyal, delicate, and endearing freckled best friend.

And that wasn’t even the worst part. It seemed like the more he tried to suffocate these feelings, burying them deep under snappy replies (a desperate attempt to hide his reddening face) the more volatile they became. They made him shudder from just a graze of Yamaguchi’s hand, a tiny gleaming smile, that sultry way he tucked his hair behind his ear, and even the slight whimper lacing his voice after Tsukishima’s harsh remarks. It all caused uncomfortable warmth in his stomach and made him wonder what idiot decided ‘butterflies’ was an accurate allegory for this awful feeling.

Tsukishima wanted none of it.

His first idea was to avoid the problem. He thought if he simply continued to act cold towards Yamaguchi, skating on the appropriate level of avoidance and acknowledgement, he could remain that shitty yet tolerable friend he’d been all these years. But that stoic, dismissive façade he had worked so hard to refine was cracking and as the fear of exposure spread through him he found himself lashing out at Yamaguchi. He was hurting him—it was obvious in those brown eyes that shook slightly, timidly, as they measured the hot and cold of Tsukishima’s temperament. He wanted Yamaguchi to stop being so considerate, accommodating, scared…and he was also terrified to see a Yamaguchi who was no longer attached to him.

It was petty, childish possessiveness. But Tsukishima wanted Yamaguchi. He wanted him more than he had ever desired anything in his life.

**_“—One day, you will realize that there are certain emotions you can’t control. Kei, there will be a person that sparks such a fire in you it will leave you naked and raw. Give in to those feelings.”_ **

And so he would. Right now. Even if his hands were trembling so badly he had to grip his headphones, the plastic creaking from the force and rubbing against his neck.

“…um.” His tongue that was usually so quick and sharp hesitated, heavy with the years of friendship it was threatening to destroy. “Yamaguchi—”

He bit his lips to stop their trembling and inhaled deeply through his nose. He felt sick, his heated face and clammy hands seeming closer to a fever than ridiculous, confession-induced nerves.

“—to you, I…” As his voice dropped to a whisper, he raised his eyes and in his admiration of the flustered expression facing him, let the key words simply slide out of his mouth, “…like you.”

Yamaguchi stared at him blankly, mouth opening and closing again like a dying fish for a few seconds. Time moved painstakingly slow for Tsukishima and as the silence went on for longer, he worried he would break his headphones.

Suddenly, the words finally sinking in, Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands, ears glowing bright red, “me too…all this time, Tsukki.”

It was barely audible, muffled by the hands Yamaguchi had glued to his face, and Tsukishima worried his pounding heart had tricked him into hearing what he wanted.

“Say it again,” Tsukishima mumbled, as he peeled Yamaguchi’s hands off his face. “I didn’t hear you properly.”

Yamaguchi squinted his eyes, tears rolling down to touch the corners of his quivering smile, “I like you. _I like you._ This whole time—”

Tsukishima cupped Yamaguchi’s burning ears, heel of his palm gently resting on those wet, freckled cheeks, and pulled him in for a kiss. Yet another thing he had first, and only, shared with Yamaguchi. The kiss was slow, breathy, and tasted a bit salty from the tears still running down Yamaguchi’s face. Their lips pressed gently and moved together, clumsily, lovingly, for just a few chaste moments. By the time Tsukishima pulled away, Yamaguchi had stopped crying and his lips were curved into a shy grin.

Tsukishima embraced him, his chin resting on top of Yamaguchi’s head. “How long have you liked me?”

Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows, slightly chewing on his bottom lip, “…since right before middle school.”

“It sure has been a while.”

“I know. I suffered the whole time.” Yamaguchi buried his face into the nook of Tsukishima’s neck, “But it was worth it.”

Tsukishima closed his eyes, pressing their bodies even closer together, “Yeah. It was.”

**_“One day… you’ll see.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been itching to write TsukkiYama because it's been a while since I wrote anything for them...so here it is!
> 
> This is dedicated to Yanka and based on [ this](http://yankasmiles.tumblr.com/post/149415096336) beautiful piece of art she drew. She’s such a wonderful artist, total sweetheart, and a godsend of a tsukkiyama enthusiast.


	13. Kuroken, Bokuaka, KageHina: 'Tis the Season for Embarrassment

There was one event in the holiday season that even if the sight of alcohol, candy canes, or ugly Christmas sweaters induced cold sweat and heavy nausea, no one invited would ever miss: _Hinata’s Ultra Ridiculous Holiday Bash._

Every year on the weekend before Christmas, Hinata and Kageyama would rent out a venue near their apartment in Osaka and invite all of their old high school and college friends, as well as their current v-league teammates. The venue was usually rented at a heavily discounted price thanks to Hinata’s connections from the event-planning side job he had in college. And truthfully Kageyama did absolutely nothing aside from paying half the rental fees, leaving of all the inviting, arranging, and decorating to Hinata—so the party was rightfully named after him. The guests were in charge of bringing the food and beverages, which obviously consisted mostly of alcohol because aren’t adult holiday parties just another excuse to get totally trashed?

And this time around, the party was as ridiculous as it could get. Since this year marked the 10th year anniversary of the happy couple’s first meeting, as well as many of their friendships, Hinata went to the sun and back. He practically hounded the usual skippers and forced those with schedules that seemed needlessly busy to make it out here. And something about that charm of his did the trick because the venue was completely packed.

“Akaashi.”

The black haired beauty turned to Kuroo, swirling his glass of red wine indifferently, “Yeah?”

Kuroo sunk further into the couch and slowly raised his finger to point out into the dance floor with a smug grin, “Bokuto is dancing on top of that table over there. You better get him before he busts his ass.”

“Oh my fu—I’m going to punch him,” Akaashi huffed, leaving his glass behind as he marched towards his rowdy partner. 

Kuroo chuckled and settled his hand in the mass of pudding colored hair lying on his lap. He dipped his fingers in and slid them down the long flow of hair, and continued repeating the motion. It never failed to amuse him how Kenma could ignore the world, even in a room as loud as this one, just as long as he had his 3DS. But amusing as it was, it also saddened him just a tinge that Pokémon Moon was able to so easily steal his lover from him.

“Hey, are you ever planning on getting up from my lap and interacting with people. Or me, at least.”

“Mmn,” Kenma mumbled, eyes glued to his screen, “I already talked to enough people.”

Kuroo shook his head and looked out into the crowd, grin growing wider from the delight it was to watch Akaashi deal with the drunken Bokuto. “Kenma, you greeted Hinata, maybe nodded at Kageyama, and then came straight to the couch. And Akashi doesn’t count because he came to us, so that’s only two people.”

“That’s more than my usual.”

“True…”

Kenma paused his game and looked up at Kuroo, “You can go and talk to people, you know.”

“I know, but wont you get lonely?”

“No…”

Kuroo gasped dramatically, “Ouch. You are merciless.”

Kenma’s lips formed a tiny smile and he briefly returned to his game, only to snap it shut soon after. “As long as you don’t make me talk, I’ll go with you.” He sat up, stuffed his 3DS in his jacket pocket, and gathered his long hair into a messy low bun. “Also don’t make me go to your bar’s karaoke night for the next three weeks.”

“Damn,” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “And I thought I was finally getting you to warm up to it.”

Kenma slipped his hand into Kuroo’s and walked a step behind him while looking around curiously, “Everyone is quite drunk.”

“That’s a Hinata party for you.” Kuroo slowly weaved around the crowd, making his way to Akaashi and Bokuto when he finally spotted them. “Hey, how are you holding up?”

“Great!” Bokuto piped up, cheeks a shade close to that of a cherry tomato, “Keiji promised me if I got off the table he’d dance with me like I asked him to.” Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s waist and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck, “I promise I’ll behave well. I love you, Keiji. ”

Akaashi sighed and patted Bokuto’s head, “I love you too, idiot.”

“So.” Kuroo snickered, “What do you want me to request for you guys? A nice little tango? Maybe some salsa.”

 “I already asked Hinata to tell Tanaka to play something slow. Though Hinata was pretty drunk so I think I’ll have to go request it myself. Also…” He grabbed a glass of wine from the nearby table and downed it, wiping his lips in a way that could make any person weak, “I think I’ll need to be a little less sober to actually do this.”

“Good luck, “ Kuroo whistled, “Find us if you need help.”

Akaashi waved, “Sure,” and dragged Bokuto into the crowd.

Kuroo turned to Kenma and brought their intertwined hands up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on Kenma’s, “If I said you didn’t have to go to my bar’s karaoke night for the next two months, would you dance with me?”

“…Fine.” Kenma mumbled, “But somewhere in a corner. Where no one can see us.”

Kuroo’s eyes light up and his lips formed a wide grin, “Yes, sir.”

But they didn’t make it even two steps away from the dance floor until a beet-red Hinata in a Santa hat came rushing towards them, a huge mug in hand. He went straight for Kenma, pushing the mug into his hands as he slurred, “H-here, for Kenken. It’s hot chocolate.”

“Did you make this?” Kenma looked from the cup to Hinata and back down at the cup, “Is it only hot chocolate?”

Hinata nodded, and glanced behind him at Kageyama who was stumbling towards them with a glass of ice and whiskey, “Oh, and I told Tobio to b-bring you some booze, Kuroo. You look too sober.”

“Thanks…” Kuroo took the cup from Kageyama and downed a few swings, “How’s it like playing for the Suntory Sunbirds? I heard you guys are finally starters.”

“This is pretty good…” Kenma mumbled to himself as he continued to sip on his drink.

“I—“ Kageyama paused to chug some of his beer, “I was a starter a whole year ago. It took this dumbass a while to catch up to me.”

“Hey!” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s face and pulled it closer to his, “You know you’ve just been itching to be a duo again. You haven’t shut up about how excited you are to officially have me as your spiker after all this time.”

“Yeah. S-So what.” Kageyama challenged, face inching even closer to Hinata’s face, “And you haven’t shut up about how excited you are about me setting for you.”

Hinata giggled and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, red cheeks turning a darker shade, “You want to head back onto the dance floor?”

Kageyama nodded and they walked away as if they were the only two people in the world. Even Kuroo felt embarrassed watching those two. But they were really cute, in their own way.

“Uh…my vision is a bit hazy,” Kenma whispered, his lips resting on a now empty cup.

Kuroo set his whiskey aside and took the cup away from Kenma, bringing it up to his nose to sniff. “Ah fuck…those assholes put a ton of peppermint schnapps in this.” Kuroo titled Kenma’s face up to get a good look at him, “Are you okay? Do you want to go sit down?”

“No, “Kenma stuttered, “I want to go dance with them.” He pointed at the couples dance battle that seemed to be happening between Hinata, Kageyama, Bokuto and Akaashi. The drunken three seemed to be really into it while Akaashi looked like he just wanted to go sit down. A crowd was starting to gather around them.

“I don't think that’s a good idea…”

Kenma pouted, taking Kuroo’s hand and rubbing his cheek against it, “Come on. Just a bit.”

Kuroo groaned and pulled Kenma into the circle, “This is why I never give you alcohol! You’re going to regret doing this tomorrow.”

And so, they all drunkenly danced the night away. The adrenaline and heat bringing back memories of the fun they had playing volleyball when they were younger, that camaraderie still strong and resonant so many years later. Some things were the same, and because of how life works out, some things were different. But in the end, they could all agree that the bonds they formed all those years ago in high school will never break.

A few weeks after the party, Hinata sent out his usual personalized thank you cards. Bokuto and Akaashi’s card demanded a dance battle rematch, since Hinata and Kageyama were completely dominated when Akaashi chugged enough liquor to get serious. And the card addressed to Kuroo and Kenma, well…let’s just say Kenma would rather forget why he got the nickname ‘go-go dancer’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Shimeji, as part of Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2016


	14. KageHina: Dimples

Treasures are often discovered by accident.

Like on a breezy spring day, in the corner of the roof of the Karasuno High School building. It was the roof on which Kageyama and Hinata frequently basked in the sun while engulfing the entirety of their lunch in just a few minutes. It was where they learned the necessity of each other’s presence, of trembling hands intertwining, soft caresses to the cheek, and what lips felt like when gliding against each other. _It was a place to call their own_.

“You really like playing with my hair,” mumbled Hinata. He was absent-mindedly fussing with Kageyama’s shirt buttons while resting his head on his lap.

“It’s because hamsters always bite me when I try to pet them, but you don't,” Kageyama explained, fingers slowly diving in and out of that mess of vivid orange hair.

“I’m not a freaking hamster,” Hinata whined, fingers lightly jabbing Kageyama’s right side. Kageyama reeled back and smacked Hinata’s hand away with a tiny squeak. Hinata sat up with a devious smirk, “…Wait, are you ticklish?!”

Even if Kageyama tried to deny it, the attempt would be futile. Not two seconds after the question left his mouth, Hinata was pinning Kageyama down to the floor and kneading his little fingers all over Kageyama’s sides and stomach. The outcome was impressive. Kageyama did his best to bite back his laughter, swinging his arms and legs so he could push Hinata off of him, but he was failing spectacularly. Hinata committed this moment to memory. What started off as a few snickers and chuckles grew into a loud, hearty laugh. _It was precious._ Hinata had never known Kageyama could make such a carefree sound, and that he was capable of such a beautiful, teary, ear-to-ear smile. And there was one more thing he didn’t know…

“Dimples?!” Hinata exclaimed, hands forgetting their mission and now grabbing Kageyama’s face, “Kageyama, you have dimples!”

“Huh?” Kageyama huffed.

Hinata laughed softly, eyes glimmering, “They’re gone…they were so pretty.” Hinata kept his index fingers on the spot where the dimples had been before, “I would have never thought you’d have dimples.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama sighed and looked up at the fascinated Hinata,” I didn’t know I had them either.”

“It’s because you never laugh.” Hinata continued to poke the spot on Kageyama’s cheeks, his lips curling into a smug grin, “So that means only I have seen it, right?”

Kageyama reached up to ruffle Hinata’s hair, “Why do you look so proud of that?”

“Because that means they’re mine.” Hinata grabbed Kageyama assaulting hand and kissed it, “You aren’t allowed to laugh like that in front of anyone else.”

Kageyama turned his head to the side to try to hide his flushed cheeks, “Like I would, dumbass.”


	15. TsukkiYama: Haircuts & Raspberry Cheesecake

“Hey, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi whispered, his hand softly petting the head of blonde hair nestled on the pillow on top of his lap. They were sitting on Yamaguchi’s bed watching a TV drama in their usual arrangement: Yamaguchi with his back to the wall, his legs laid flat in front of him, and Tsukishima lying on his side with knees bent, head resting peacefully on Yamaguchi.

“Hm?”

Yamaguchi slowly raked his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair and twirled the curling ends around his index finger, “Are you growing out your hair on purpose or because you are too lazy to go get a haircut?”

“My stylist moved to another prefecture a few weeks ago. I’ve been too lazy to find someone else I trust enough to cut my hair.”

Yamaguchi traced the outer edge of Tsukishima’s exposed ear, “Do you trust me?”

“Well, you _are_ a hair stylist,” Tsukishima noted, shifting his body around so he could look up at Yamaguchi. He reached up to caress Yamaguchi’s jaw with his thumb, “Do you want to cut my hair?”

Yamaguchi nodded, lips curving up into a grin, “I’ve been wanting to cut your hair since I met you. Do you know how few real blondes I see?! Also the texture is so unique…”

“Okay.” Tsukishima sat up and slid off the bed, “Do you have your tools with you?”

“Wait. You want to do it right now?”

**(Sorry. This little story was moved out to[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10586613).)**

 


	16. TsukkiYama: Roasted Strawberries

It was his day off and Tsukishima had no plans of waking up this early.

 _It was freaking 8 am_. If it were like any of his other days off, he’d be sleeping in until midday. But here he was, rubbing at his eyes and pulling off his covers—something was different. Not only was Yamaguchi missing from his side, which never happened since Yamaguchi would practically live in his bed if he could, but there was also a sweet smell wafting into the room followed with an occasional expletive.

He considered just ignoring it. He lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling with his fuzzy vision, and listened for any new developments. But as minutes passed by, the curse words increased and his curiosity became overwhelming. _Yamaguchi was up to something and he wanted to know what_. So he reached for his glasses on the nightstand besides him and climbed out of bed, a loud yawn overtaking him as he walked out of his bedroom. Considering that it was his birthday today, Tsukishima had an idea of what he was going to find. And if we wanted to be a good boyfriend it would have been best if he continued sleeping, but he’d rather be a bad boyfriend and save Yamaguchi from burning the apartment down, than have to deal with the fire department this early on a Tuesday.

And as expected, there Yamaguchi was—hair up in a messy bun, surrounded by cooking ingredients, and face scrunched up in helpless focus. He didn’t even notice when Tsukishima had walked into the kitchen until he was a good arms length away.

“Holy—,” Yamaguchi jumped in surprise, face immediately transitioning into a pout, “No! Go back to sleep. You’re never awake this early.”

“Neither are you. What are you even trying to make?” Tsukishima scanned the kitchen counter, taking into account the eggs, heavy cream, strawberries, flour, buttermilk, and a few other things. “Strawberry pancakes?”

**(Sorry. This story was moved out to[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10586679).)**

 


	17. KageHina: Loving All of You

It was a windy, cloud-speckled day in early March, only a few weeks until the end of Kageyama and Hinata’s first year in Karasuno High School. To think they had met just a year earlier, grown as close as they had, cried together, struggled valiantly, and triumphed with a team that became like a family. It was quite frankly, _unbelievable_. With the 3 rd years graduating soon and their moving up to 2nd year, everything felt like a blur—aside from one thing. _One thing was perfectly clear to both of them._

“I like you romantically,” Hinata blurted, eyes meeting Kageyama’s and fingers grabbing desperately at tufts of grass. They were alone, sitting side by side under a sliver of sun on a grassy area behind the gym.

“Ah…” Kageyama ducked his head and twirled his thumbs around each other for a minute or so, completely silent. Kageyama was thinking about how to respond and though that only made the knots in Hinata’s stomach grow tighter, he patiently waited for his answer. Kageyama raised his head and met Hinata’s burning gaze, “I also like you… _a lot_. But there is something I need to tell you…”

Hinata tried to keep a lid on the obvious elation displaying on his face and nodded, “Yeah, what is it?”

Kageyama crossed his legs in front of him with a heavy sigh, eyes watching his right leg as it bounced insistently, “I have something called Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. It makes me do repetitive stuff and have weird compulsive habits. It was diagnosed a few years ago so I’ve gotten used to it, I guess. And I go to therapy for it. But truthfully, it's a pain in the ass for me and anyone close to me. I need you to understand what you are getting into.”

Hinata bit his lip, “Does that have to do with why you perfectly cut your nails to the exact length every time? Or how you spin the ball exactly nine times and count to yourself when you run? I’ve noticed…since I watch you so much I couldn’t help but notice. I always thought they were cute quirks. I didn’t know they were related to a disorder.”

Kageyama’s cheeks and ears burned red, “…you noticed all of that?”

Hinata smirked, “Of course. I like you so much I wanted to learn every little thing.”

“So…” Kageyama sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “Do you still want to go out with me? My OCD spikes and dips, and I might develop even weirder compulsions as time goes on. You’re getting a mixed bag. Are you okay with that? It might make you miserable.”

“No it won’t.” Hinata offered a gentle smile and placed his small, warm hand on Kageyama’s right leg to help settle it, “My happiness doesn’t depend on your mental health, dummy. I’ll be happy just as long as you’re by my side, regardless of what shape you are in.”

“You say that now—

“I’ll say it forever,” Hinata interrupted, eyes bright, tender, and dead serious. “Bet on it.”

Kageyama laughed through his nose and laced shy fingers with the hand lying on his lap, “Are we making a bet on whether you like me forever, despite my OCD?”

“ _Well_ , it’s not a real bet since I’m winning for sure.” Hinata raised an eyebrow, “And it’s not like you’d bet against me since you know I’m right.”

Kageyama rubbed the back of Hinata’s hand with his thumb, going in slow, meticulous circles and mumbled, “I don’t want to doubt you…it’s just that it’s hard for me to a hundred percent believe anything. Because of my OCD I can’t let myself trust many of my thoughts or feelings.”

Hinata leaned closer, lips pouted, “Even your feelings for me?”

Kageyama smiled—one of those easy and endearing ones that are so rarely seen—and shook his head, “No way.” He cupped Hinata’s cheek and softly brushed his lips against Hinata’s, withdrawing as quickly as he started, “You’re one of the things I’m surest about. It’s like ninety-nine percent.”

Hinata giggled, forehead resting against Kageyama’s, “Okay, that’s fine. We still have a lot of time to work on that last percent.”

“Only if you stick around long enough.”

Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hand, “I will.”

 _And of course he did._ Hinata stuck around through it all: the spike in compulsions around the time for tournaments and graduations, and their moving in together, and any event that even _tickled_ the tiniest speck of anxiety within Kageyama. But there were also cheesy picnic dates, gold rings filled with shiny promise, and blissfully steamy nights. Hinata held Kageyama’s hand in therapy sessions and held him tight in bed when he just wanted to cry. And occasionally tickled him until he let out that rare, precious laugh. He read countless books on how to be a better partner to someone with OCD—more caring, understanding, and supportive. _He figured he couldn’t be perfect, but he could try._ Hinata was strict when Kageyama needed him to prevent his compulsions, a master of distraction when Kageyama ‘didn’t want to talk about it’, unrelenting when Kageyama was at fault for the fight, apologetic when it was his own fault, and _helplessly in love with every version of Kageyama he saw_.

“Do you ever regret falling in love with me?” Kageyama whispered as he snuggled further into Hinata’s thin frame. They were in his favorite ‘good job finishing your therapy homework’ position. It entailed Hinata sitting on the sofa and crouching down to wrap his arms around the neck of a Kageyama who was plopped on the floor between his legs. Sometimes Hinata couldn’t tell if instead of a guy, he was actually dating a grumpy, needy Labrador.

Hinata planted a rough kiss on Kageyama’s cheek and tightened his arms a bit more, “That’s you asking for reassurance, Tobio. Doc says to stop doing that, remember? You know my answer already. It’s never changed and never will.”

Kageyama lips curled into a grin, “Yeah, you’re right. I already know you love me. And though sometimes it’s hard, you never regret it.”

“Exactly.” Hinata rested his chin on Kageyama’s head, “I love every moment we spend together. And I love _every_ bit of you, Tobio. You know that, right?”

“I do.” Kageyama buried his face further into Hinata’s arms, “I’m a hundred percent sure now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [Rina](http://todoyamas.tumblr.com/), and based on her OCD HCS.


	18. KageHina: Pity, Pretty Boy

There were moments when Hinata caught himself staring at Kageyama, completely enthralled. He’d outline every feature of his face, from his deep blue eyes, to the perfect arch of his eyebrows, and those pearly white teeth he showed only with the occasional grin. And every time he’d discover something new—the darker specks of blue in those glossy irises, the dimples that graced his cheeks during the laughs they shared alone, and how soft that straight, pitch-black hair felt on his fingers. Kageyama was _oh so pretty_ , and _lovely_ , and _beautiful_ when he took naps on his lap during lunch, when he served, when he ate (if he wasn’t getting food everywhere), when he spoke his mind, and when he told Hinata he loved him.

_So it was a pity, really, that his pretty boy had such an ugly heart._

His was a heart full of anxiety and self-doubt. One that lashed out when cornered, that was stubborn and mercilessly blunt, that feigned confidence when it was struggling to breathe. _One that was learning to heal and love._

…It was a heart that he had barred and hid deep inside himself until he met Hinata.

And as ugly and scarred as Kageyama’s heart was Hinata loved it nonetheless. He nurtured it with a warm smile, with whispered sweet nothings, compliments, and of course, the occasional nagging. Hinata held his pretty boy’s shaking hand tight in his own, kissed tears off his face, exchanged fists until he was tried of fighting, and promised him a forever.

“Stop staring at me, dumbass.” Kageyama pushed Hinata’s face away and got up from his lap.

“Sometimes your crap personality makes me forget how pretty you are.” Hinata grinned, now leaning against a grumpy Kageyama.

“Only you’d think that.”

Hinata shrugged and placed a hand on top of Kageyama’s, “Maybe, but it’s better that way.”

 _Well_ , it no longer felt like much of a pity since Kageyama’s ugly heart belong completely to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Nay, based on [this](http://naydeity.tumblr.com/post/157626675357/love-this-song) drawing of hers.


	19. TanaEnno: Resonance

Ennoshita knew he should be ecstatic—after beating Wakunan and Seijou, Karasuno was rightfully moving to the finals. He was even given the chance to play.

But he wasn’t happy in the least.

Instead, he felt frustrated with himself, and helpless. It’s not like he wasn’t already aware that he had a long way to go until he could properly fill in Daichi’s shoes. It wasn’t really a surprise to him… _it was just that_ being on the heated court while shouldering the hefty expectations of his teammates made something exceedingly clear: _he wasn’t good enough_. And though he reminded himself everyday of this very fact, that he needed to work harder to be who the team needed him to be and that Daichi was expecting him to step up to the plate, he couldn’t deny how hurt he was by those sighs of relief that his teammates let out when they saw Daichi return. _It was painful_.

He knew he was being dramatic, that he just needed to get over it and focus on improving. But even though it was already 11 pm, hours after the game, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. After all, dwelling on things was a well-known bad habit of his. He needed a distraction, or maybe someone to talk to. Ennoshita sat up in bed, his back resting against the backboard and he reached for his cellphone on the nightstand. He unlocked his phone and seeing that he had a new text message, hastily went to check it. There was really only one idiot that ever texted him this late at night.

**From: Tanaka**

Please give me the answer to #4 in the math homework. m(_ _)m I swear I’ll give you half my fortune when I get rich one day.

Ennoshita chuckled to himself and his lips pulled up into a wide smile that only Tanaka’s silly antics could achieve. This is exactly what he needed. Tanaka’s energy, charm, and even plain stupidity at times always managed to make Ennoshita forget about his negative thoughts. At first he just enjoyed being with that bald-headed firecracker, hoping that his positive energy would somehow rub off. But once he started thinking about him even when they were apart, and when those thoughts often turned into shameful, sweat-drenched dreams…things got a bit complicated. But, it would be fine if he could continue to play it off. _It’s not like the feelings would ever be reciprocated._ All he had to do was endure it until his breath no longer quickened when Tanaka was too close and until his mind forgot what it felt like to have Tanaka’s hand on his back.

**To: Tanaka**

Yeah, that’s as likely as you actually passing math class without me cramming half the year with you. NO.

 _Yes, just like always_. He had the act of the good, nagging friend down to the T. After this, Tanaka would insistently beg again, sending multiple pleading messages one after another, and eventually Ennoshita would give in. Tanaka would thank him, telling him he loved him (of course only in the way that bros do), and Ennoshita would sink into bed feeling just a bit more empty than he did moments before. As if every ‘I love you, man’ embedded itself into his chest and then burrowed deeper, leaving a hole in their wake.

And this would have been like any other night if Ennoshita hadn’t decided to pass the time until Tanaka’s barrage of messages by looking at their shared image history. Blame fate, impatience, or plain clumsiness, but when he hit the info button on the top right of his screen he tapped again, mistakenly hitting the call button. And then, well, _panic ensued_.

_It was already ringing. He couldn’t possibly hang up or Tanaka would just call back. But what if Tanaka wasn’t near his phone anymore. Crap, he’d see the missed call. But he could just ignore him if he called—_

“Yo, what’s up?”

"Uh..." Ennoshita twisted the edge of his cover around his index finger and he wracked his head for an excuse. “It was a butt dial, sorry. "

"Oh, it was?” Tanaka sounded deflated for a split second, but the dip in his voice was so quick Ennoshita questioned if it was his own delusions. “But now that you already called me, let’s talk.”

“Don’t you have homework you need to be doing?”

“Yup…I gave up. Are you done with yours?”

“Ages ago. Because I actually want to pass on to the next grade.”

Tanaka chuckled, “Oh come on, I’ll pass one way or another.”

“You mean you’ll pass because you have me.” Ennoshita knew it was sly of him, and that in the end this would probably just make him feel worse, but he wanted to hear Tanaka say he needed him.

“Yeah,” Tanaka hummed, “If it weren’t for you saving my ass half the time I’d be totally lost.”

Ennoshita bit his lip and let his head roll back to hit the backboard, “…As long as you know that, we’re good. Now go do your homework. “

“Ennoshita, are you doing okay?”

“Yes, I’m doing just fine. I’d be even better if you let me go to sleep.”

Tanaka sucked his teeth, “It doesn't sound like you’re doing fine. You seem down. And you were looking a bit gloomy even though we won today."

Ennoshita closed his eyes and let the sigh that he was holding in his throat seep out, “…you noticed?”

“Duh, it was obvious. Well, at least to me it was. Wait a second.” There were some shuffling on Tanaka’s end and him screaming something to his sister. Then the sound of a door slamming, “Okay. I’m biking over to your house now. Meet me outside in 20 minutes.”

“What?!” Ennoshita sat up, “Are you an idiot? It’s already almost 11:30 pm. Go back home.”

“No, you need some cheering up and fresh air. If your parents ask just make something up. See you in twenty.” And without another word, Tanaka hung up.  

Ennoshita put his phone on his nightstand and proceeded to groan into his pillow for about ten minutes. On one hand, Tanaka was a distraction from all this crap he was feeling because of his shitty performance in the game. On the other hand, Tanaka was the cause of the remaining 45% of shitty feelings he had buzzing inside him. It was a lose-lose situation. Ennoshita slowly rubbed his temples and took a deep breath— _it wasn’t the end of the world_. He already knew how to handle Tanaka.

Ennoshita draped a lightweight sweater over his white t-shirt and stuffed his phone in his sweatpants. He then walked downstairs and informed his parents he was going on a walk because he was still wired up from the game (well, it was a half-truth). They nodded, _it wasn’t like this was the first time he left the house at odd hours to clear his head_ , and Ennoshita made his way outside.

Tanaka arrived a few minutes later, forehead sweaty and an easy smile on his lips. He patted the rack on the back of his bike. “Get on. Let’s go to the park nearby.”

Ennoshita snickered and climbed on, shoving Tanaka’s head away playfully, “Stop acting like you’re inviting me onto your motorcycle or something, you loser.”

Tanaka shrugged, “I’m working with what I got.”

It was a short ride; about eight or so quiet minutes. Ennoshita simply wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s waist and listened to the whistle of the breeze as it passed them. Once at the park, they got off the bike and walked it to a green bench near the entrance. They leaned it against the end of the bench and then took a seat next to each other.

Tanaka leaned back against the bench and faced Ennoshita, “So, why are you bummed?”

Ennoshita crossed his arms on his chest and looked forward, “It’s silly and ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not. Just talk to me. I’m sure you’ll feel better.”

Ennoshita sighed, “Fine. It’s just that…” Ennoshita turned his body to Tanaka, his right leg now hiked on the bench, “I’ll never be able to fill in Daichi’s shoes.”

“So?” Tanaka leaned towards Ennoshita, eyes narrow, “You don’t need to be another Daichi in order to be a good captain.”

“That’s the thing,” urged Ennoshita, hands bunching whatever of his sweatpants they could reach, “I don’t think I can be a good captain.”

“Yes, you can.” Tanaka replied sternly. He burned his eyes into Ennoshita’s cheek until he looked up to meet the gaze, “There isn’t anyone else in our year that is more suited to be captain.”

Ennoshita scoffed, exasperated, “Yeah, right. What the hell about me do you think makes me worthy to be a captain?”

“Everything!” Tanaka yelled, hands desperately signaling to all of Ennoshita, “Fucking everything. You’re perfect. Selfless. You are always looking after other people and worry about them. You are super smart, a great teacher, grounded, considerate, funny, beautiful, and a great volley ball player.” Tanaka huffed, eyes tracing the shape of Ennoshita’s face, “God, how fucking blind are you.”

Ennoshita sat silent for a moment, keeping hold of Tanka’s gaze as if trying to find something within it. He spoke slowly, “…you think I’m beautiful?”

Tanaka’s eyes widen and he sputtered, " I-I mean your receiving form, you know..." He then rubbed at his head aggressively and sighed, looking away with bright red ears, "But your face too…everything about you, really."

Ennoshita took a deep breath and pressed on, "...Do you like me?

Tanaka nodded, face turning back towards Ennoshita. He was beet red, but fearless, "I do. I have for a while."

Ennoshita covered his face with his hands, “I do too. But I thought you were only into girls and would find me boring."

Tanaka shook his head vigorously, pulling Ennoshita’s hands off his face and into the warm grip of his own, "No way would I find you boring. I mean, I still like girls, but I like you much more than any girl I’ve met. Also I thought you’d find me annoying and were only putting up with me."

“I doubt any normal person would be able to put up with you unless they liked you in one form or another…” Ennoshita laughed, a tiny grin gracing his lips, “What about girls you meet tomorrow? Or the day after that.”

“Hey, believe me!” Tanaka pouted, “I like you more than any of them.”

“I believed you.” Ennoshita whispered while squeezing Tanaka’s hands slightly, “Thank you.”

Tanaka gave him a toothy, carefree grin, “You don’t have to thank me, stupid. I should be the one to thank your parents for making you.” He stood up and pulled Ennoshita up with him, “Now let’s get you back home before your parents send out a search squad.”

Ennoshita laughed, a blissful warmth filling his stomach. He had forgotten all his worries of today, and would be able confront his worries of tomorrow with fortified spirit. There was a magic to Tanaka and being with him felt so effortless, welcoming, and natural. Sure, before there was always a bitter aftertaste to their time together— _but not anymore_. Just in case, Ennoshita occasionally pinched himself to make sure it wasn’t in an extremely involved lucid dream.

Their ride back to Ennoshita’s house was a little less quiet this time. Ennoshita yet again wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s waist and rested his forehead against his back. Tanaka hummed a few random tunes he only knew little bits of and made horrid impersonations of the singers, causing both of them to break out in bouts of laughter. Once at Ennoshita’s front door, Ennoshita hopped off and stood in front of the bike and Tanaka.

“Thanks for coming over.” Ennoshita clasped his hands behind his back, “So does this mean we are officially going out?

“No shit, Sherlock.” Tanaka raised his eyebrow, “Why would I confess to you if that weren’t the case?”

“I guess that’s true. Well…” Ennoshita leaned forward and placed a chaste, feather light kiss on Tanaka’s lips, pulling away with a mischievous smile, “Good night. See you tomorrow.”

And Ennoshita quietly walked into his house, leaving Tanaka alone to dissolve onto his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Merritt, and inspired by [ this](http://sonofaquiznak.tumblr.com/post/158290210841/ennotana-angst-headcanons) HC post.


	20. KageHina: Behind the Gym Wall

“Just a little.” Hinata whispered as he pressed his back against outside wall of the gym and pulled Kageyama to him by the band of his workout shorts. “Everyone already went home.”

“We can’t, you idiot,” Kageyama groaned, half annoyed and half really wanting to. “If we get caught we’re screwed.”

“Just one kiss,” Hinata purred and bit his lip to hold back a laugh. Hinata loved the way Kageyama’s brows furrowed, eyes narrow and cheeks hot when he was cornered, utterly compromised.

Kageyama leaned forward, lips ghosting over Hinata’s. “Just one. I’ll knee you in the stomach if you try anything else.”

“You won’t hurt me. You need me for the game tomorrow.”

“Don’t act like you’re fragile. One knee to the stomach would put you out for maybe like five minutes.”

Hinata giggled, hands wrapping around Kageyama’s waist. “That’s just—

Kageyama placed a hand over Hinata’s mouth, “Shh,” and whipped his head around, eyes searching the area around them. “Do you hear that?” he whispered.

Hinata yanked Kageyama’s hand off his mouth and closed his eyes to listen more carefully. The sound was weak and squeaky, but it was definitely one of a kitten. Hinata nodded, “Let’s go look for it.”

The kitten wasn’t hard to find. The scruffy little thing had been put in a cardboard box and abandoned behind a tree a few feet from where Hinata and Kageyama were standing. The kitten was probably a girl, based on Hinata’s crappy memory of what his mother had told him about distinguishing the gender of a kitten, and was tricolor with mostly black fur, and spots of orange and white. She mewled and twisted in the box, but calmed down once Kageyama softly pet her head with his finger. She grabbed hold of it with her tiny paws and rubbed her face along the side, nibbling at it playfully.

“She actually likes you,” Hinata whispered with a grin. “That’s a first.”

“It won’t last long, “ Kageyama replied dejectedly. Hinata knew better than anyone how much Kageyama liked small animals, and how much it actually affected him that they all seemed to hate him. “She’s just desperate and hungry.”

“Can you take her home? If you raise her with a lot of care I know she’ll love you.”

“What if she starts to hate me? Can’t you take her?”

Hinata shook his head and picked up the box, handing it over to Kageyama. “We have a cat already. My mom doesn’t want another one, and even if she did, I don’t know if they’d get along.”

“Okay.” Kageyama sighed and watched the precious kitten with fondness. “If I ask my mom she’ll say yes. And even if this kitten grows to dislike me, at least she’ll like my parents.”

Hinata rubbed the spot between Kageyama’s eyebrows with his index finger. “Maybe if you weren’t so grumpy they’d be less scared of you.”

Kageyama tried to smile but it was forced, and terrifying. “Like this?”

“No.” Hinata laughed. “Not like that. That’s worse. Just be yourself, dummy.”

Kageyama sighed and gently rubbed his finger on the kitten’s belly. The kitten meowed blissfully, face almost smiling at the newfound attention. “She’s cute.”

“What are you going to name her?”

Kageyama looked up at Hinata and down at the kitten again. “Hina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Haikyuu!! Day <3


	21. KageHina: "Your smile is not as bright as it used to be"

“My prince, come by the fire,” Kageyama urged as he stoked the small blaze with a stick. He adjusted the four skinned rabbits that were hanging from the metal bar placed over the fire so that they could cook more evenly. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m no longer your prince, nor am I hungry,” snapped Hinata and further curled into himself, his new shape similar to the rock he was leaning against. “How can you eat when you saw bloodshed just a few hours ago? When I see those rabbits all I can picture is my parents’ slain bodies soaked in the pool of their own blood. And my sister…” Hinata’s voice quivered as he looked down at his hands, eyes vacant. “No matter how hard I pressed at her stomach, the blood just kept leaking out.”

Kageyama shifted towards Hinata, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You’ll need to keep your health and strength. It’ll be a long, dangerous journey to cross the Narrow Sea into Braavos, my prince.”

Hinata slapped his hand away. “I said,” he yelled, “stop fucking calling me your prince.” His red eyes welled up with tears and he wiped at them angrily. “You are no longer a knight. Your king, my father, was stabbed through the heart on your watch.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and bit out, “The king ordered me to take both you and your sister away. He was well aware of what the outcome would be when he gave me that order. I am sorry I could not reach your sister in time, that will haunt me for the rest of my life, but as long as you are breathing, I will be a knight under the oath I took to protect you.”

“You should have let me die,” Hinata mumbled as he sat up and turned his body towards Kageyama. “They are after my head. You are only putting your life in danger by being with me. Why not end it all right here, “ Hinata sang in a bitter, acidic tone.

Kageyama slapped him across the face with the back of his hand but it seemed like the slap hurt him more than it did Hinata. Kageyama’s face was pained, lips trembling with anger, sadness, and so much more. “I’d rather die than abandon you. Even though you are a naïve, selfish, pampered prince. Even though you don’t understand I’m hurting too, for your family was also mine, and seeing you in pain makes it hard to breathe. I’d rather die than see the person I love the most in the world torn from my arms.”

Hinata held his reddened cheek and dragged himself closer to Kageyama, faced pressed against his plated chest. “Please, “ he breathed out in a ragged voice, “don’t say you’ll die so lightly.” He wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s chest and buried his fingers into the softer nooks of his back plating. “If I lose you too, I—“

Kageyama brought two fingers to Hinata’s chin and tipped it upwards, bringing their lips together for a chaste kiss. He slowly pulled away, and settled his warm gaze on Hinata’s tearstained face. “My prince, my lover, my light and sun…nothing will rip us apart. So stop worrying, dummy.”

Hinata nodded, a fragile and soft smile lacing his lips. Kageyama rubbed Hinata’s bottom lip with his thumb for a few measured moments and feathered his other hand up Hinata’s jawline, around his ears, and to his temple.

“Your smile is not as bright as it used to be, “ whispered Kageyama and he tenderly ran his fingers through his precious prince’s hair. “Nor will it ever be. The horrible things you’ve seen have changed you.”

“Yet, you love me still,” Hinata replied with certainty.

“I do. I am yours and you are mine.” Kageyama pressed his lips to Hinata’s forehead, keeping them there to murmur his oath. “From this day till the end of my days.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm binging Game of Thrones so here is a little GoT au.


	22. TsukkiHina: “If you really loved me there wouldn’t be a choice.”

“Come on!” Hinata whined as he futilely pulled on Tsukishima’s arm. “We need to get a good spot before the park gets crowded.”

Tsukishima smirked and purposely drew out his strides. “We’ll be fine. And if we can’t get a spot, we can just go back inside.”

“Stop being a jerk,” Hinata groaned. “This is my first chance at seeing a solar eclipse in full totality! I _need_ to see it.”

“You can see it online,” Tsukishima stated and he stood still, feet stubbornly planted on the ground.

Hinata let go of Tsukishima’s arm and crossed his own arms over his chest with a pout. “I know you hate this sort of thing but why are you being so difficult? We’ve been on plenty of dates before.”

Tsukishima sighed and mussed Hinata’s hair for a few pensive moments. He had always liked that despite how messy Hinata’s hair was, it always was soft to the touch and smelled of vanilla. “I’m being difficult because it’s funny to see you frustrated.”

“Ugh, you—

“And it’s cute.” Tsukishima ducked down to take a good look at Hinata’s flushed face, his lips unintentionally curving up into a proud grin. He took Hinata’s hand and pulled him along, voice taunting, “Come, weren’t you in a hurry?”

They found an empty spot on a hill close to the riverbank and set down their blanket to sit. Hinata placed his bag on his lap and took out two bento boxes, a few store-bought onigiri, and two bottles of cold green tea.

“What’s this?” Tsukishima teased and opened the larger bento to reveal an assortment of sandwiches. “These look good.”

“Oh, shut up.” Hinata grabbed a tuna sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. “I bet you expected actual cooking,” he grumbled with his mouth full.

Tsukishima laughed though his nose. “There’s no way I’d _actually_ expect you to cook anything. I’ve seen you botch a fried egg.”

“I’ve been practicing,” declared Hinata. “I now can do that much at least.”

“Good.” Tsukishima picked up a ham and cheese sandwich and took a modest bite. “But I actually meant what I said.”

“Which one?“ Hinata questioned with a mischievous smile. “Me being cute or the sandwiches looking good?”

“Both.” Tsukishima reached for the other bento. “And this?”

“Dessert, “ muffled Hinata around a gigantic bite of his third sandwich.

Tsukishima looked down at the colorful assortment of diced fruit with an amused expression. “Well, at least your dicing skills are better.”

Hinata held out his hands in front of Tsukishima’s face with a triumphant grin. “And I only cut myself three times.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and took one of Hinata’s hands between his to examine it. This one had a Band-Aid around the index finger and the pinky. Tsukishima gently ran his fingers up and down the length of Hinata’s, wished them a speedy recovery. “You shouldn’t be getting hurt at all, you idiot.”

“But I wanted to at least do this much since…” Hinata quieted and slowly nibbled the remainder of his sandwich. He wiped his lips with a napkin and locked eyes with Tsukishima. “…Since this will be our last date for a while.”

“I’m only three hours away, stupid” Tsukishima assured. “We can still see each other if you or I visit on weekends, as well as holidays.”

“I know,” sulked Hinata. He broke eye contact and slipped his hand out of Tsukishima’s grasp to search his bag for two eclipse glasses, passing one to Tsukishima. “Let’s stop talking about this.”

Tsukishima traced the edge of the glasses with his finger and glanced over at Hinata. “I don’t have a _choice_. It’s the closest university with a department that focuses on pastries.”

“ _I know_ ,” Hinata exclaimed, voice dropping to a barely audible whisper, “but if you really loved me there wouldn’t be a _choice_.” Hinata stared down at his shorts, picking at the hem while his gnawed at his bottom lip. “I’d be your only choice.”

Tsukishima sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hinata had moments where he was irrational, and maybe a bit clingy, but he was never truly selfish. Despite his brash disposition and single-mindedness, he was always keenly aware of other people. So this statement came as a surprise. “Hinata, you know it’s not that simple.”

Hinata nodded and lifted his head, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. “I know it’s not…but I always wanted to try saying it. Just to see your reaction.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Hinata. “You’re lying.”

“Am not, you lamppost.” Hinata tried to shove Tsukishima’s face away but Tsukishima grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him close, trapping him in a tight embrace.

“Would you look at that? You’ve been eclipsed,” Tsukishima droned sarcastically.

Hinata chuckled, “You’re such a loser. You always try to act cool and indifferent, but I know you’re not.”

“And you’re the only one allowed to know that.”

“Yeah, right. That’s what you think. I’m pretty sure the whole team has caught on by now, _Captain_.”

“I can easily crush you in my arms.”

“Try me.”

Tsukishima tightened his hold, only to loosen it a few seconds later. He rested his head on top of Hinata’s and whispered as softly as he could muster, “It’s only four years. Just be patient.”

Hinata pressed his face into Tsukishima’s chest and took a deep breath. “I’ll try…but more importantly—” Hinata suddenly pulled away from Tsukishima and grabbed his eclipse glasses, “We’re going to miss the good part at this rate.”

“Oh yeah, this thing,” Tsukishima said indifferently as he struggled to put on the eclipse glasses over his glasses. “This is dumb.”

“You look dumb,” Hinata snickered and nudged himself into Tsukishima’s embrace again, this time with his back flush to Tsukishima’s chest. There they sat for a long time looking up at the eclipse, like a reflection of themselves: the sun, the moon, and nothing in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) solar eclipse day, America!


	23. KageHina: the many instances where hinata stared too hard

 

Hinata was swift and unusually quiet when he straddled Kageyama for the first time, his pastel pink hoodie flush against Kageyama’s chest. With lips pressed together into a thin line and golden eyes locked with Kageyama’s, Hinata rested his hands on each of Kageyama’s reddening cheeks. They stayed there, slowly caressing the smooth skin underneath, sometimes venturing up to trace Kageyama’s jawline and red ears. Kageyama grabbed at Hinata’s forearms, fingers gently digging into the pink cloth of his hoodie in anticipation. He wanted to lean closer, he’d breach the distance between them in a second if he could, but Hinata’s gaze kept him still.

If there was one thing anyone who met Hinata figured out within the first few minutes of talking to him was that his face, especially his eyes, betrayed him. He was an open book of emotions. Maybe at first it’d be hard to tell if his eyes sparked from anger or excitement, and if his narrow glare was that of threat or concentration. But soon enough, given a day or two, Hinata’s face would easily unveil his every emotion without needing so much as a word to slip out of Hinata’s mouth.

The intensity and honesty in Hinata’s expressions was one of the first things that won Kageyama over. He was always shoving his hands, and body, and feelings in Kageyama’s face, until the taller boy had no choice but to accept each one of them. It happened slowly but somewhere in his gut Kageyama knew it was inevitable—that brilliant smile and musical laugh had always been hard to resist.

As was his gaze, and because Hinata had a problem of training his eyes on something for too long, too often, they were his most dangerous weapons.

His eyes had the power to stare at food until Kageyama begrudgingly relinquished it, or worse, until Kageyama was distracted enough so that Hinata could steal it. They would endearingly trace the contours of Kageyama’s face while Hinata’s carefree mouth sputtered compliments that made Kageyama’s stomach knot and his heart speed up. They were bright, tender, often mischievous, passionate, serious, and at this very moment, strikingly wanting and hazy.

Hinata dragged his half-lidded, searing focus to Kageyama’s lips as he gradually leaned forward, his hot breath mixing with Kageyama’s and tickling the freshly licked surface. Their lips ghosted over each other, then grazed softly, cautious, and restrained. They touched again, this time with more force, lips gliding against each other as they let out the blissful breaths hitched in their throats. And one more time, to make sure that even when they’re apart, they could feel the other’s lips on their own.

Hinata pulled away, eyes fluttering open to settle on Kageyama’s face once more as if there was anything new to see. Kageyama was sure that by this point Hinata had his image burned into his eyes. But that went both ways.

There were many instances where Hinata stared too hard, but with each one Kageyama was staring right back, enraptured and falling deeper in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to [Myrseyy](https://myrseyy.tumblr.com/post/164522992230/this-is-what-i-draw-at-6am)


End file.
